


发情

by 0011



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0011/pseuds/0011





	发情

黑瞎子此时正在门里喘息着，他身上苦艾酒的味道已经从窗户缝里溢了出来，我站在门口踌躇了几下，刚要敲门就听到屋里传来他的声音：“别进来......”我的手悬在门前停了停，站在门口闻着愈来愈浓的苦艾酒味，白着脸深呼几口气，伸手推开门走进去。  
黑瞎子似乎没有想到我会进来，他的头发已经汗湿了，剩下几缕软趴趴地搭在额前，身上的衣服也因为发情被汗透，紧贴在身上露出紧实的腰线，他看见我就惊慌地挣扎几下试图从地上坐起来，但是我在进来的时候就散发了自己的信息素还，他越是乱动发情就会越严重。最终的结果就是他把自己折腾地气喘吁吁，身下湿了一地，只能把后背倚在床边上，骂道：“吴邪这个兔崽子，回头我非得抽他一顿。”  
我绷着脸走到他面前，伸出手把他汗湿的头发梳了上去，露出光洁的额头，然后伸出手指勾掉他的墨镜，倾身而下吻了上去。  
我瞥见黑瞎子的手指在此时攥紧了垂落在一旁的床单，但是随即便松开了，他伸出一个胳膊按住我的头，直接加深了这个亲吻。  
我知道这是没话再说了，而且这时候说什么都晚了，先干才是要紧事。但是我想，我得给他一点时间接受，没想到是他的舌头先伸进来。湿热的舌头慢慢舔过我的上颚，一股异样的冲动席卷了我——想要这个人，不论之后如何，现在，我就要他。  
我一抬胳膊把他抱起来放到床上躺着，几滴水顺着我的动作滴在床单上，他闭上了眼睛没再看我，我压下自己暴动的信息素，脱掉自己的衣服，然后低头就要吻他，却不想被他偏头躲过。  
“不用这么麻烦，直接上。”他偏头闭着眼睛，声音沙哑地不像话。  
我在他唇上停了停，习惯性地点了点头，想到他这个时候看不见，便出了声“好”，却不曾想这时候我的声音里竟是带上了些哽咽。  
他的睫毛意外地漂亮，但是从一躺下便有些颤抖，这时候更是猛地一眨，一瞬间我以为他要睁开眼，结果他只是把头埋得更深。  
前戏已经不需要做了，我把手指伸进去探了探，很轻松地就送进去三根手指，拿出套带上，扶着自己的性器挤了进去，就算是隔着一层塑胶，我也能感觉到他里面温暖地很，丝毫不像面上那么冷淡，我的性器开始在里面缓缓地抽动，过了一会儿我碰到了一个位置，他猛地攥住了身下的床单，小腹绷地死紧，从喉咙里传出一声被压抑的喘息。我便扶住他的腰直冲着这个位置开始撞，水声在这个房间里啪啪作响，他漏出的喘息声越来越多，但还是咬着牙不肯睁眼，眼角已经隐隐偷出些红痕。我之前给自己做足了心理准备，也没有逼他，只伸出手把他因为剧烈运动的掉下来的几缕头发重新梳了上去。  
“嗯......哼”他艰难地吞咽下喘息声，偏着头眉毛皱得死紧，我看着难受，便停了停动作，伸手抚平他的眉头，斟酌着话说道：“瞎子......你不用压着，我不是你徒弟了。”  
他闻声终于睁开了眼，偏过头颇有些惊讶地看了看我，然后伸出手把我脸上的泪水擦了擦：“是吗？我可没有这么会哭的情人，但徒弟以前倒是有一个。”  
我没察觉到自己哭了，但是现在又没有多余的手去擦，一时间竟是手无足措地愣住了。他看我的样子，也没再说别的话，只撑着上身凑过来给我一个吻。  
“苏万。”我听到他说。


End file.
